


Deseos en la cama

by HayashiNaoDes



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayashiNaoDes/pseuds/HayashiNaoDes
Summary: Qué son los sueños sino deseos en la cama, fantasías por cumplir.





	Deseos en la cama

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, les dejo este oneshot y espero que si les gusta se pasen por las notas finales. Enjoy:

Estaba inquieto, en una mañana monótona a la que había asistido sin estar del todo presente en mis acciones, claro que mi cuerpo estaba ahí en donde los otros me habían visto, pero mis pensamientos eran otra cosa. Mi mente estaba en otro lado, con otra persona, con la única preocupación de lo que podría pasar al medio día cuando llegase a tu oficina.

Aunque era de suponerse que, viniendo de ti, esa invitación solo podía tener un motivo. Así que recorté el tiempo a mis actividades diarias y puse énfasis en preparar mi apariencia para ese encuentro, que según tú, sería de negocios.

Sentado frente al espejo, en mi habitación, comencé por ordenar mi larga cabellera negra, destrenzando las hebras antes cuidadosamente entrelazadas. Lo único que cubría mi cuerpo era un delicado albornoz blanco. Tomé del tocador un par de frascos que llevé al baño, estando ahí llené la tina con agua caliente y puse en ella un poco de las esencias aromáticas que había traído conmigo.

Tenía tiempo, así que relajé mi cuerpo dentro del agua, para impregnarme de los beneficios de aquellas esencias, si mis ideas eran ciertas, disfrutarías tú, mucho más que yo, de aquellas atenciones que le estaba brindando a mi cuerpo. Acabado el baño, sequé cada parte de mi anatomía, confirmando que con ella podía seducirte sin problema alguno, gracias a unas largas y firmes piernas, mi abdomen marcado pero con una delgada cintura a la que tus brazos no podían negarse, más arriba mi cuello que hacía lo propio con tus labios y de remate mis facciones finas, precisas, tan diferentes a las tuyas, y a veces tan parecidas.

Y así, desnudo crucé por mi habitación hasta el guardarropa, buscando el traje perfecto para la ocasión. Después de lograr la combinación perfecta de traje, camisa, corbata, lentes, zapatos y perfume, solo faltaba volver a peinar mi cabello. Pero ya no lo recogí por completo en una trenza, era demasiado formal, y para rematar mi apariencia, inesperadamente seductora, tenía que darme un toque de dinamismo. Sin duda, el cabello debía ir sujetado solo a la mitad. El resto caía sobre mi espalda, libre, y hermoso.

El tiempo apenas si había alcanzado para salir y tomar dirección hacia tu oficina, no sin antes tomar mis precauciones por si a ti algo se te olvidaba.

Al fin el automóvil se detuvo frente a un gran edificio. Altísimo, portentoso, elegante… sí, como tú. Por algo debía ser tu lugar de trabajo, por algo me habías citado ahí. El chófer abrió la puerta y yo descendí, no era de extrañarse que apenas verme, hombres y mujeres se quedaran boquiabiertos, o detuvieran su andar, eso solo implicaba que había hecho bien al elegir cada detalle, pero no, ninguno era para ellos. Varios se quedaron parados, mirando como la puerta del elevador se cerraba, dejando mi figura al fondo de la cabina. Estaba fascinado con el impacto que había causado, y mi expresión lo demostraba con una sonrisa mordaz. Los pisos aparecían marcados en los números del elevador, hasta topar con el último, que se anunció con un tintineo y luego se abrió la puerta.

De nuevo las miradas desviadas de golpe, atraídas como por un imán hacia mí, seguidas de bocas entreabiertas, y el cuchicheo que lograba escuchar… “¿ _acaso es un modelo?”, “¿es famoso? ¿No es un actor de la televisión?”_. Anduve a través de ello hasta encontrar la entrada a tu oficina, con una secretaria atrincherada entre su escritorio y la entrada, a ella me dirigí.

«Ryuichi Asami.»

En vez de sonreír, mantuve una expresión seria, como si todo aquel alboroto no me estuviese importando, y mi voz solo lo confirmo. La secretaria tardó en reaccionar a mis palabras.

«Usted…» miró la hora en su computador «usted debe de ser el señor Liu Feilong, enseguida lo anuncio, per… permítame.»

Levantó el auricular de su teléfono y presionó un botón para informarte que acababa de llegar.

A diferencia de los demás su mirada no era de apreciación, o admiración, no, su mirada lo decía todo. Me tenía envidia, y eso que sólo conocía mi apariencia, ni de lejos imaginaba nuestra relación.

«Puede pasar» se levantó y apresurada abrió la puerta de aquella oficina. El centro de tu poder, el núcleo de tu imperio, donde más dominante debías ser, y solo por ello ya me sentía excitado. Saber que vería en su ambiente natural a una criatura como tú, era algo especial.

Entré, sin dirigirle la palabra, aunque ella siguiera devorando cada uno de mis detalles con su mirada, con la esperanza de destruirlos o poder conseguirlos.

Al fin se cerró la puerta detrás de mí. Miré al interior de la elegante y sobria oficina… No había nadie, y pensé: « _pero sí le acaban de avisar…»_

Di un par de pasos más para encontrarte, pero seguía sin verte. El escritorio estaba vacío, en el lugar no había rastro de ti. Avancé más, lo recorrí con la mirada, la tensión fue disminuyendo, y la tentación creciendo.

Si el _rey_ no estaba… yo podía jugar un rato en su trono. De nuevo sonreí, esta vez con malicia, y caminé hasta poder sentarme en la silla detrás del escritorio. Era cómoda, y bastante ergonómica, a tu espalda quedaba una gran vista gracias al ventanal, debía ser interesante de noche aunque por ahora solo entraba el Sol de medio día, y, delante, el escritorio era imponente, me recordaba a ti. Un mueble robusto, pero elegante, con refinamiento en los detalles, sin duda era de tu elección personal. Bastante firme, amplio, libre para tener todo en orden y listo para la acción… Lo observé con detenimiento, y la duda me surgió _«¿a cuántos habrías invitado por negocios antes que a mí?»_

Acaricié la madera, observé los cajones, por respeto no los abrí, pero de seguro que tenían un orden lógico en cuanto a su contenido.

Volví a acomodarme en la silla, se sentía el poder fluyendo ahí. Y tu perfume, mezclado con el aroma de tus cigarros, todo eso flotando por el lugar, casi podría decir que estabas ahí, parado frente a mí, pero no era así. Me dejé llevar por las sensaciones, como un niño pequeño que está jugando. Y cuando más lo estaba disfrutando… de algún lado saliste.

Y yo de un saltó salí de aquella silla, retomé la compostura y no supe qué decir. Solo fui retomando mi actitud de siempre al confrontar tu mirada.

«¿Te divertías?»

Qué sonrisa tan cínica se formó en tu expresión.

«Ni un poco» aseguré con expresión apática «solo pensé que habrías decidido que el puesto te quedaba algo grande y al fin me lo habías cedido a mí.»

«Eso no sucedería ni en tus mejores sueños Feilong.»

«Entonces no entiendo porqué me has citado, si no son negocios me iré en este momento.»

Amenacé con el temor de cumplir mis propias advertencias. De cualquier forma eso era parte de nuestro juego, uno que ya teníamos muy bien ensayado entre los dos. Tal vez por eso no desviabas tu mirada de la mía, omitiendo los detalles que yo tanto había preparado para ti y concentrado tu atención en mis reacciones, exactamente lo mismo que yo hacía contigo.

«Tan impaciente como siempre, no esperaba menos de ti» aseguraste antes de pedirme que tomase asiento en uno de los sofás que estaban en la esquina de la enorme oficina. Consentí en hacerlo por la misma curiosidad que me había hecho cumplir con la cita.

Me senté con elegancia, cruzando una de mis piernas sobre la otra, dejando bastante amplitud para no estar incomodo. Mientras te desviaste a servir whisky para los dos, dejando un espacio libre para poder observarte.

Tu espalda seguía amplia, hacia abajo concluía en un trasero firme y bien torneado, como tus piernas. Pero eso ya lo sabía desde antes, solo lo confirmaba con los detalles que la tela del traje dejaba ver.

«¿Ya sabes beber, verdad?»

Preguntaste con malicia mientras me ofrecías el vaso en el que tintinearon los cubos de hielo, fulminarte con una mirada era lo menos que podía hacer. Aquella noche en la que me embriagué con una sola copa y caí a tus brazos por error ya había quedado en un pasado lejano. Me negué a tomar el vaso, y mantuve mi silencio, dejando que siguieras con tus comentarios.

«Ya no haces un mohín como antes, supongo que algo has crecido.»

Cierto era eso, ya no era el mismo de aquella época en la que, en burla, me ofrecías jugo de naranja en vez de licor. Así ganaste que te sonriera, aunque fuese a medias y tomase el whisky de una vez.

«¿Y entonces este es el reencuentro de un viejo con sus mejores recuerdos?»

Ahora sonreí más a gusto, después de quedar a mano con aquel tema, mientras tu expresión se ponía seria y te sentabas, ocupando el espacio restante del mismo sofá en el que yo estaba. Tu actitud es única, soberbia a más no poder, y por alguna casualidad forma parte de tu encanto. 

«¿Y quién te ha dicho que esos son de mis mejores recuerdos? ¿A caso son los mejores para ti?»

Tanta calma solo para esperar aquella exhibición de ego, una contra la que ya nada podía hacer, porque también era una verdad. La sonrisa de mi rostro se esfumó y dio paso a un gesto serio como única respuesta, y tras un breve silencio opté por cambiar de tema.

«Entonces ¿solo hemos venido a alimentar tu ego o vamos a tratar esos negocios?»

De nuevo esa sonrisa de medio lado se hacía presente en tu rostro, de seguro estabas feliz con la idea de que te consideraba entre mis mejores recuerdos, aunque también eres parte de los más dolorosos.

«Tranquilo, podemos resolver ambos asuntos, no es tan difícil como piensas.»

Antes de esperar más tiempo fuiste directo a cumplir tu principal interés. Primero te detuviste a dejar el whisky a un lado, pero de pronto sentí como si una avalancha fuera a caer sobre mí, y me estremecí de pies a cabeza. Un escalofrío reptó por mi piel cuando sentí tus dedos sobre mi pierna, avanzando rápido como el predador que eres.

Esos ojos color miel me hechizaron por unos segundos, caí bajo ese influjo y antes de darme cuenta estaba debajo de ti. El vaso de whisky que antes me habías ofrecido con tanto remilgo ahora estaba hecho añicos en el piso, mientras nuestros cuerpos ya forcejeaban en busca de estar uno más cerca del otro.

Ambos pasamos rápido las manos por debajo de la tela de las camisas, jalando por un lado y por otro la estorbosa ropa que nos separaba. La temperatura subía tan rápido como nosotros habíamos pasado de un juego de egos a uno de cuerpos. De improviso la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar el aire frío de un extraño.

«¿Está todo bien… señor…» y la pregunta quedó a medias, era de esperarse que la secretaria me mirara de aquella forma después de salir de su propia sorpresa. Por lo visto no todos los días entraba sin avisar a la oficina de su jefe para encontrarlo besándose con otro hombre de forma apasionada.

Por orgullo, y algo de dignidad, cubrí mi pecho desnudo con mi camisa y la miré con el mismo desprecio que ella me veía a mí. El estupor de los tres se calmó pronto, y la secretaria se limitó a salir y cerrar la puerta, dejando el ambiente frío. El juego no iba a seguir en el punto en que lo habíamos dejado, y lo triste era que costaba mucho llegar ahí entre nosotros.

«Me mira como si me odiara, le gustas mucho» comenté tratando de ajustar mi corbata de nueva cuenta al cuello de mi camisa blanca.

«¿Quieres que la despida?»

La respuesta era tan interesante que volteé a mirarte con la intriga en la expresión, ¿De verdad harías algo así solo por darme gusto?, de ser así el acomodo de la corbata podía pasar a último plano.

«¿Lo harías?»

«En este momento.»

Lo pensé con detenimiento antes de concluir algo, tus expresiones eran firmes y resueltas, dejando en claro que hablabas en serio. Suficiente para convencerme de nuevo y restarle toda importancia a la interrupción.

«Mejor extiende su contrato, quiero verla cada vez que venga por aquí.»

Mientras mis brazos se extendían de nuevo hacía tu cuerpo, y mi rostro se acercaba al tuyo, « _¿sorprendido?»_ No me extrañaba. Agarrarte con la guardia baja no es fácil, y no aprovecharlo sería un delito. Así que ahora estaba yo arriba, y tus ojos brillaron de una forma que me electrizó, sentí nacer la duda en mi interior, parecía que habías estado esperando por ese momento en el que yo tomara la iniciativa, o más bien, el mando. Debajo de mí te volviste más dócil, casi podía sentir la sumisión en ti.

Y la excitación que eso me provocó fue indescriptible. Sin perder tiempo mis manos se abrieron paso entre tu ropa. Primero el saco, la camisa, la corbata, todo lo que hacía estorbo para poder llenar de caricias y de marcas tu pecho, esos pectorales bien trabajados, un cuello robusto al que llené de sensaciones con mi lengua y mi respiración agitada. De pronto fui escuchando suspiros que escapaban de ti, una de mis piernas se deslizó entre las tuyas para encontrar un prominente bulto entre ellas.

En esos momentos ya no pensaba, solo dejaba a mi cuerpo sentirse a gusto con aquel poder, y con tus caricias, que no por ir abajo eran menos expertas. Pero hacía falta algo, algo que detonara toda la sensualidad de ambos, intentaba concentrarme mientras abría tu pantalón para hacerme con aquella parte de tu cuerpo que se encontraba tan dura y firme, sin duda estabas excitado por la actitud que ambos tomamos. Me alcé sobre el sofá para contemplarte y de pronto, ahí estaba, lo que nos hacía falta.

Sonreí con toda la seguridad de ser el que domina, y vi en ti la duda, esa que siempre surge cuando no sabes bien lo que se le ha ocurrido al otro.

«Vamos» tomé la corbata de nueva cuenta y la puse alrededor de tu cuello, como una suerte de collar y correa improvisados, para llevarte a donde debías sentirte el dueño del mundo, y ahora sólo serías el que estuviera a mis órdenes.

Si tu mirada no hubiese tenido aquel brillo tan particular de la lujuria me hubiese detenido, ya que no decías palabra alguna mientras seguías mis órdenes. Tomé asiento en aquella cómoda silla, y a ti te hice hincar frente a mí, aunque primero contemplé por unos momentos mi obra.

La corbata hecha una correa, un torso desnudo y lleno de pequeñas marcas que acababa de hacerte, y el falo erecto que salía de entre el pantalón y la ropa interior. Ganas no me faltaban de retomar mi rol pasivo, como era costumbre, pero por lo visto estábamos cumpliendo una de tus fantasías. Así que con firmeza tiré de la corbata y di la orden siguiente.

«Híncate» tus rodillas se doblaron y caíste al piso, sin quejas, por el contrario, parecías disfrutarlo bastante. Sonreí mientras contemplaba tus facciones, para mí era lógico el paso siguiente, pero al parecer tú solo harías lo que yo te indicara, y me gustaba mucho esa idea.

Al igual que el tuyo, mi cuerpo ya pedía atención, y aunque me costaba llevar el control tenía que hacerlo para poder disfrutar de este encuentro tan especial.

«Vamos usa tu boca» como lo había estado pensando apenas dar una orden la seguías sin replicar, pero lo mejor era tu mirada, ni yo lo hubiese imaginado. Mi corazón se agitaba al ver tu sumisión en todo su esplendor.

Los años de experiencia se fueron mostrando con cada uno de tus actos. Primero, con los dientes, tiraste de la cremallera con fuerza hasta liberar en parte mi erección; cumplido tu objetivo alzaste la vista hacia mí., y yo sentí un brillo dorado electrizante que salió de tus ojos, entrando en los míos y que recorrió mi columna vertebral.

Mis nudillos blanquearon de la fuerza con la que me sujeté a los brazos de aquella silla. Estabas acabando con mi cordura, haciéndome dudar de tus verdaderas intenciones sobre aquel encuentro. Al borde del colapso mental había quedado pasmado, aturdido, así no podía percatarme de tus acciones, de tu cínica sonrisa, solo quedaba ese destello dorado, mezcla de deseo, placer, dominio e intriga que había salido de tus ojos y penetrado en lo más profundo de mí ser.

Mi mente se desentumió conforme se llenaba de sensaciones, muy placenteras sensaciones. Giré la vista hacia el lugar de donde provenían aquellas húmedas caricias, y encontré una lengua ágil que degustaba todo lo largo de mi erección. Apenas había conseguido salir del trance de tu mirada, cuando me estabas sumergiendo de nuevo en la locura del placer, era obvio que pese a la aparente situación, el que seguía llevando el dominio eras tú, podía ver en tu expresión cínica como lo estabas disfrutando, mi orgullo herido me hizo perder los pocos estribos que tenía.

«¡BASTA!»

De un furibundo arrebato tiré de tus cabellos, haciendo que te alejarás de mí. Descubrí lo agitado de mi respiración, el intenso palpitar de mi corazón y tu mirada desconcertada. Me tomó un momento ordenar mis ideas, el mismo en el que mi respiración se volvía estable.

«Me parecía que estabas olvidando algo...» y de lo más profundo de mí mismo retomé el control« el que manda aquí soy yo»

Clavé mi mirada en tus ojos, el brillo se había atenuado, aunque la sonrisa seguía ahí. Tentado por tus labios húmedos jalé de la corbata hasta tenerte a mano. Miré lo que había hecho sin querer a tu cabello, y lo peiné con caricias suaves, como quien intenta calmar a una gran bestia. Poco a poco fuiste quedando quieto entre mis brazos, y ya estando tranquilos nuestros labios se unieron en un profundo beso, pero sin lujuria, solo cargado de sentimientos.

Suspiré cuando mis labios fueron libres de aquella batalla de caricias expertas, a nuestro alrededor todo era calma, pero dentro de nosotros seguía la agitación. Dueño de mis acciones de nuevo, y con mi mente despejada, comencé a provocarte de nuevo. Pasé mi lengua sobre mis labios en un gesto lascivo, me retorcí un poco para liberar la tensión de mi entrepierna, sin dejar de mirar al brillo dorado de tus ojos.

«No me hagas perder de nuevo el control» sentencié mientras jalaba mi cinturón. Enrollé un tramo del mismo alrededor de mi mano, tomando la otra punta con fuerza para hacer que se escuchase el chasquido del cuero un par de veces como un aviso. «Ahora podemos seguir, muéstrame de nuevo lo que sabes hacer con esa bocaza que tienes.»

Dócil, pero excitado, volviste a pasear tu lengua por mi erección. Todo se estaba poniendo húmedo en mi entrepierna gracias a tu hábil lengua, que mezclaba su saliva con mis fluidos, poco a poco dejé que subieses la intensidad de tus actos, de la lengua a los labios, y luego a los dientes, pasando cada uno con una presión diferente por la punta de mi falo. Al inicio te observé, pero luego mi cuello se curvó, haciendo que desviase la vista hacia el techo. Mis manos y pies se estremecieron, respiré profundo para contener mi orgasmo. Había pasado de los suspiros a los jadeos, y antes de perder el control sobre mi excitación ya murmuraba tu nombre.

«Unm… Asami… » exhalé exhausto, y al bajar la vista encontré un gesto resentido. Un pequeño golpe a tu orgullo, eso fue lo que sentiste al ver que había logrado controlar mi orgasmo pese a tu excelente felación. Mientras que a mí me hacía muy feliz.

Me puse de pie sin avisar nada, y usé de nuevo la corbata para hacer de ti lo que yo quisiera, jalé con fuerza para ponerte en pie, y en seguida te empujé contra el escritorio para dejarte sentado ahí. Los rayos del sol habían ido bajando, dejando una iluminación bastante buena sin llegar a deslumbrar, así podrías verme. De nuevo hice sonar el cinturón para llamar tu atención, me di la vuelta y lo primero en caer fue el saco, seguido de la corbata, para cuando volteé de nuevo los botones de la camisa iban desabrochados, te dejé observarme unos minutos antes de llamar tu atención con el chasquido del cinturón.

«Te gusta lo que ves.»

No era una pregunta, lo estaba afirmando, ya que yo también disfrutaba de lo que podía ver. Bajé lentamente mi vista por tu torso hasta encontrar un palpitante erección, era de esperarse que ya sintieses el efecto de las esencias con las que me había bañado. Una amplia sonrisa invadió mi rostro mientras daba suaves golpes con mi cinturón al falo, que se mostraba firme, imponente, tentador y provocativo. Olvidé ver tu expresión en ese momento, pues me estaba dejando dominar por mis instintos, tanto que solté mi improvisada arma, para poder tomarlo con mi mano, una sujeción firme sin llegar a ser agresiva, provocando en ti una reacción increíble, tu espalda se curvó y te habías retorcido de placer, llevando mi atención a tu rostro. Ahora eres tú el que contenía con sumo esfuerzo su orgasmo. Solté el falo y, presa de mi pasión, bajé de un jalón tu pantalón, me hice espacio entre tus piernas y ambos falos se encontraron de golpe. Lo deseaba, tenía que alcanzar el orgasmo dentro de ti.

La forma en que te restregaste contra mí me decía que ambos teníamos el mismo deseo, y para no alargar más la tortura introduje un primer dedo dentro de ti al tiempo que masturbaba ambas erecciones. Para mi sorpresa todo lo aceptabas, y tus brazos se extendieron para poder abrazarme y acariciarme.

Estando ambos excitados y teniendo el mismo deseo no tardé en cambiar mis dedos por la punta de mi erección. Esta se fue deslizando al mismo tiempo que mi lengua entraba en tu boca con un beso, empujando con firmeza logré entrar en ambos puntos. En mi espalda sentí un leve ardor a causa de tus uñas que me había rasguñado. Preso ya en tu interior, apenas si pude moverme, me sentía mareado, esa había sido la sensación más abrumadora en toda mi vida, debía ser el mejor orgasmo de la historia porque sentía que me iba a desmayar. Todo me daba vueltas y creí que llegaba al clímax al mismo tiempo que colapsaba.

 

Abrí los ojos y respiré con fuerza en un intento de no desmayarme, creí que lo había logrado al abrir de nuevo los ojos, encontrándome con una luz intensa que me obligó a cerrar de nuevo los ojos y darme un tiempo para darme cuenta de donde estaba. Más tranquilo tomé conciencia de mi postura, y de lo que me rodeaba.

 

Todo a mi alrededor eran sábanas blancas, volteé a un lado, encontrando tu ancha espalda a un lado mío. Y luego, con vergüenza, sentir la viscosa humedad en mi entrepierna. Miré de nuevo hacia ti para asegurarme que estuvieses dormido, mientras intentaba levantarme para no despertarte.

 

‒Un sueño húmedo…

 

Tu voz me paralizó, al parecer el de la fantasía fui yo, y había sido tanto mi deseo que logré consumarla, aunque fuese en mis sueños. Estaba avergonzado, tanto que cuando me atrapaste entre tus brazos para meterme de nuevo bajo las sábanas no opuse resistencia. En mi mente los recuerdos de aquel intenso sueño estaban formando una clara imagen, preso de aquel impacto no reparaba en las caricias reales que le ibas dando a mi cuerpo.

‒Han sido los gemidos más eróticos que he escuchado en toda mi vida ‒murmuraste en mi oído y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Fruncí el cejo y de un golpe logré recuperar mi espacio personal, me envolví en las sábanas y traté de recordar los detalles reales.

‒¿Qué me diste a beber, maldito pervertido?

Molesto me levanté para buscar mi ropa, descubriendo un calambre en mi espalda baja al ponerme en pie, y enseguida sentir como tu simiente bajaba entre mis muslos.

‒Whisky, el que soñó con una fantasía fuiste tú, sin contar lo bien que lo pasamos después de que aceptaras unir tu ruta principal con la mía ‒me confesaste con una cínica sonrisa mientras permanecías recostado con toda calma sobre la cama.

Estaba en pánico, pero también estaba furioso contigo, por eso te miraba con la expresión de un desquiciado. Había alcanzado mi saco, del cual pude sacar una pequeña pistola con la cual no dudé en saltarte encima y apuntar en medio de tu frente.

‒Voy a matarte maldito Asami, esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos.

Sentí una descarada mano posarse sobre mi trasero, apretando, y luego darme una palmada.

‒¿Así me dominabas en tu sueño? Sabes… contigo podría considerar la opción, de verdad te veías tan erótico que…

Logré callarte al quitar el seguro de la semiautomática con la que te apuntaba. De verdad estaba enojado. Podía escuchar el rechinar de mis dientes de lo tenso que estaba. Mis ojos se habían quedado fijos en los tuyos, que se habían quedado serios ante mi determinación. Pasaron los segundos sin que lograra dispararte. Y terminé por bajar el arma.

‒Más te vale no hacer válido nada que haya firmado, estaba ebrio, y todo fue tu maldita culpa ¿entendido?

Una sonrisa de lado se formó en tu rostro sin que me miraras a los ojos.

‒Mentí… ‒alzaste la vista y me atrajiste más a ti‒ no hubo tratos, seguimos en mi oficina.

Me sentí mareado de nuevo por los últimos influjos del alcohol y, pese a mi orgullo, terminé recostado en tu pecho. En silencio analicé la habitación en la que estábamos. La luz de hacía unos minutos, tan cegadora, provenía de los reflejos de potentes luces del exterior, no era el Sol de la mañana, eran reflectores de los edificios contiguos, que se colaban por el mismo ventanal que quedaba detrás de tu escritorio, de eso deduje que esa habitación quedaba oculta en alguna de las paredes laterales de tu oficina. Luego fui recordando detalles, mi sueño había tomado sucesos reales de mi día, todo había ido de la misma forma, excepto que ninguna secretaria nos había interrumpió, en cambio durante nuestro arrebato de pasión habíamos terminado en aquella habitación secreta, intimando y luego de quedar dormido había tenido aquel sueño.

 

Suspiré, y me abrazaste. Intenté huir, pero me retuviste y, aunque enojado conmigo mismo, no insistí más.

‒¿Sabes que te odio más que a nadie en este mundo? Cada vez que te veo tienes una nueva forma única de conseguir destruir mi orgullo.

‒Fuiste tú el que tenía la piel embebida en afrodisiaco, aunque debo admitir que yo también lo pude disfrutar bastante.

Chasqueé la lengua, no podía negarlo, y junto al alcohol, mi mente había formado aquella fantasía. Ya estando más calmado, con todos mis recuerdos en su lugar, podía estar tranquilo de que no había hecho negocios con Asami, y de que me había entregado a él por deseo propio. Pero también lo había escuchado decir que conmigo estaba dispuesto a considerarlo, lo que volvió a encender mi pasión, y mis ganas de tomar venganza por aquella humillación, aunque no hubiese sido culpa de él.

Radiante de lujuria y deseos de venganza me alcé sobre ti y me abalancé con la seria intención de volver mis sueños realidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado y la única nota aclaratoria que dejaré es que Asami bromeaba cuando le dijo a Fei Long que se dejaría dominar por él, pero no contaba con la seriedad que el otro se tomaría eso.
> 
> Ahora sí, en esta web soy nueva con este fandom, así que pronto les traeré otro fanfic de esta pareja aunque con el sentido clásico. Muchas gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios respecto del oneshot.
> 
> Hayashi Nao~!


End file.
